


【超蝙】迂回战术与直球攻击

by sumsunsung



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumsunsung/pseuds/sumsunsung
Summary: 超人觉得需要和蝙蝠侠好好谈谈。





	【超蝙】迂回战术与直球攻击

超人在加拿大扑灭了一场声势浩大山火，形容些许狼狈地回到瞭望塔，没想到其他几个除了值班和开会一向不怎么出现在瞭望塔的联盟成员也都来了。

“嗨，伙计们。”超人和他们一一打招呼，“是我忘记今天要开会了吗？还是说是有重大事故，怎么大家都到齐了？”

海王挠挠头想了一下说：“媚拉和奥姆吵起来了非要让我评判对错，我出来躲躲。”

闪电侠抱着一叠披萨大口吞咽：“这个月没钱吃饭了，上来蹭伙食。”

钢骨抬手发出一行镭射光打在墙上：“瞭望塔系统升级。”

神奇女侠擦着真言套索，意味深长地看了超人一眼：“唔，上来看看。”

“好吧。”超人不多想，往值班室走去。

“等一下超人！”闪电侠喊住了超人，支支吾吾地说：“零食库存没有了，能麻烦你帮忙和蝙蝠侠说一下吗？”

“好的，没问题。”

“或许可以顺便问问他食堂能不能加一台冰淇淋制作机？”神奇女侠补充说，“有几百种口味的那台。”

“噢，当然可以。”

“那也帮我问一下，我应该站媚拉还是站奥姆，你知道，一个老婆一个弟弟，我真的很为难。”海王憨厚地笑了。

超人双手抱胸，眉头皱起，稍微有些不解：“为什么你们不自己去和布鲁斯说呢？”

闪电侠从沙发上跳起来，光速绕着超人跑了几圈，“蝙蝠侠说我吃了太多垃圾食品了，他不会同意给我增加零食库存的，上回他就警告过我了。”

海王接着说：“你来之前我已经问过他了，他对我翻了个白眼就走了。”超人刚要反驳，海王立马说，“我确信他翻白眼了！”

超人更加不解了：“既然他已经拒绝了你们，为什么又要让我再去问一遍呢？布鲁斯可不会轻易改变主意，你们都知道的。”

“他确实不容易改变注意。”神奇女侠回答，“可是布鲁斯对你似乎有求必应。”

超人想要反驳，可是仔细想想确实无法反驳。布鲁斯为他做了很多事情，费尽千辛万苦复活了他，之后又为了帮助农场，买下了一家银行。每次他心里想要什么，布鲁斯总能发现，并且用各种理由送给他。起先他还尝试过推辞，但是布鲁斯总有办法说服他，次数多了，他都懒得拒绝了。甚至在开会的时候，通常他的战损都是名列榜首，但布鲁斯从来也不多说什么，只让他下次注意一点，比起对其他人的言辞犀利，温柔了可不是一点半点。

“可是……”超人想不到布鲁斯这么做的理由，毕竟他们之前的关系并没有多好，之后加入了联盟他们的关系才逐渐密切了起来，甚至还成为了最佳拍档，可是这应该也不会使得布鲁斯的态度有这么大的不同。唯一合理的解释，就是布鲁斯还对他心存愧疚。

“我想我应该找他谈谈。”超人的神色多了几份担忧，他转身走向值班室。

蝙蝠侠正忙着整理情报数据，超人进来的时候他头也没回。

“嗨，布鲁斯。”

“克拉克。”

“有件事情我希望能和你认真谈一下。”

“说吧。”

蝙蝠侠继续手上的工作，似乎并不想多花心思在这次谈话上。

超人双手握住蝙蝠侠的肩膀，将蝙蝠侠的身体转向与自己面对面，“这很严肃好吗？给我一点时间。”

蝙蝠侠无奈，停下工作，看着超人点点头。

超人略微整理了一下思路并清了清嗓子说：“刚才黛安娜他们和我提起，他们觉得你对我似乎格外宽容。而我也才意识到，你对我的态度确实和对别人不太一样，可我并不了解是什么让你对我如此优待，在我看来，或许是你还对我存着愧疚之心，你想要补偿我是吗？”

蝙蝠侠似有所动，嘴角微微向下，嘴唇开始抿紧。

这微小的表情逃不过超人的眼睛。

“我说中了是吗？”超人说，“布鲁斯，我希望你能了解，我的死不是你的错，那是卢瑟的阴谋，那时我也很冲动，轻而易举就上了钩，如果非说谁有错，那我也不能逃开责难。退一万步说，你已经把我救活了，我们扯平了，一切都过去了。”

“不……”蝙蝠侠想要反驳，超人抬手示意让他继续说。

“我不希望你对我心有愧疚，不希望你想方设法‘赎罪’，我希望我们两个之间的关系是平等的。我们是同事，是搭档，是朋友。我们的未来有无限可能，我不希望你被所谓的愧疚束缚住，好吗？”

蝙蝠侠摇了摇头说：“不，我不是愧疚。”

“那是什么？”超人不解。

蝙蝠侠移开视线，拒绝回答。

“哈！难不成还是因为你喜欢我？这可说不通！”超人都被气笑了，这人就是这样，不想回答的时候就装哑巴！

蝙蝠侠却突然结巴了起来：“我……”

超人盯着蝙蝠侠微微泛红的脸，笑容收敛起来，逐渐睁大眼睛，一脸惊讶。

“拉奥！布鲁斯……”

蝙蝠侠刚下定决心否认喜欢超人，耳边就想起一声音爆。

超人逃走了。

蝙蝠侠一把拽下头套，情绪有些低落。躲在门外的众人刚刚被超人撞倒，才缓过神来就连忙挤进值班室。

“怎么样！怎么样！”闪电侠和海王一脸八卦，连钢骨都有些激动，唯独神奇女侠神色平静。

“他拒绝了我，还吓跑了！”蝙蝠侠用力锤了一下桌子，“我就说这行不通！”

“他拒绝了你？”神奇女侠惊讶道，“这不可能，克拉克分明是喜欢你的，我们都能看出来。”

闪电侠、海王和钢骨连忙点头表示赞同。

“你有认真跟超人表白，告诉他你喜欢他吗？”

“天呐，黛安娜我做不到！我甚至都没有明说，他就已经吓跑了！我不能冒这么大的风险，联盟需要他，我不能因为这么点小事让我们的关系产生裂痕！”

“这不是小事！”神奇女侠郑重地说：“布鲁斯，爱从来不是一件小事。”

蝙蝠侠还没来得及狡辩，值班室突然就刮起一阵风，超人停在他的面前。

五个人十只眼睛盯着超人，超人感觉有些紧张。

“嗨布鲁斯！”超人露出一个标志性的笑容，闪耀万分。

“克拉克，你……”不是被吓跑了吗？蝙蝠侠的尊严不容许自己把话说完！

“我……”超人更紧张了，他一把抽出藏在身后的一大捧玫瑰还有一个丝绒盒子。

超人打开盒子，里面安静地躺着一个锥形物体，底端刻着艾尔家的家徽，很显然，这是孤独堡垒的钥匙。

超人一鼓作气大声喊道：“布鲁斯，你愿意成为孤独堡垒的另一个主人吗？！”  
哇哦！

剧情峰回路转，围观群众都没来得及转换心情。

蝙蝠侠犹豫了一会，接过花和钥匙。

“我考虑一下。”

神奇女侠在心里翻了个白眼“呵，男人。”

END


End file.
